


Cute

by Silverstone17



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena are dating, Supercorp-Tober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstone17/pseuds/Silverstone17
Summary: Kara and Lena have to take care of Jon for a day, cuteness ensues. Day 7 of Supercorp-tober 2019!





	Cute

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Lena paced around their shared apartment, combing her fingers through her hair. 

“Lena, I promise you it won’t be that bad!” Kara had been trying desperately to calm her girlfriend down for the past hour. 

“Why did he even ask us to do this! We both know he doesn’t like me!” Lena continued to rant as she paced, her words started to meld into one another. Kara stopped the CEO in her tracks, grabbing her by the shoulders. 

“Lena, Clark doesn’t hate you, and besides we are only watching Jon for one day. I promise you we got this. How bad could it be?” 

Lena closed her eyes and tried to gather herself. Looking after kids is something she never thought she would have to do. She didn’t even know she might want kids until Kara and her had started dating. Kara just makes everything seem so easy, and she just has a natural charm around kids. 

A knock rattled Lena out of her thoughts. 

_ You got this. _

Kara opened the door and greeted her cousin with a smile. 

“Hi, Kara.” He laughed as she hugged him. Lois shuffled in behind him holding their one-year-old child. 

“Hi, Lena!” Lois greeted her with a smile, and Jon did the same except with fewer words and more giggling. Lena gave them a soft smile. 

“So, you guys have everything you need in this bag. If you have questions you can just call us, we aren’t going to space so you should be able to reach us.” Clark informed them while giving them the baby bag. Kara and Lena just nodded at the instruction. Lois gave Jon a quick kiss and handed him over to Kara. 

“Ra!” Jon yelled excitedly waving his arms, patting Kara’s shoulders. 

Lois and Clark gave their last-minute tips and said their goodbyes and they were off. Then it was just Kara, Lena, and Jon. Kara was already breaking out the stuffed animals, setting Jon down and giving him his ‘krypto’ dog. Watching the two interact is still such a wonder for Lena. The hero settles so easily into a caregiver role. It’s like she knows exactly what to do. 

“How do you do it?” Lena asked sitting next to Kara. 

“Do what?” 

“This,” Lena gestured between the half Kryptonian and her girlfriend. 

Kara stopped and furrowed her brow. “I don’t know, I just try to do whatever I think will make them laugh and it works for the most part.” 

Lena hummed as she continued to watch the pair interact. She pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

“Eeee!” Jon screamed and waved at Lena. She waved back and poked his nose. 

“Hello, Jon.” he broke into giggles and excited gestured for Lena to do it again.

It went on like this for a solid five minutes and Jon began to waddle around the living area holding Krypto in his hands. He is still getting used to walking so he bumps into the couch a couple of times but his smile brightens the whole room. 

***

A couple hours pass as they play and watch various different children’s movies before Kara asks Lena to go pick them up some food. 

She left and was back within thirty minutes with their usual take out order, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw what she came home to. 

Kara and Jon were both asleep on the couch, Jon was settled in a blanket settled on Kara’s chest with one of her arms around him. Lena silently set the food on the counter and grabbed her phone to take a picture. 

“Cute,” Lena smiled down at her phone. All things considered, Lena thought the day went better than she thought it would. Maybe she wasn’t so bad with kids after all. 

_ Maybe one day, I'll be able to come home to something like this every night.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
